1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus for a disk having a Burst Cutting Area (BCA) and a seek method for a BCA in a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies for writing/reading digital data may include a data recording technology using an optical disk (including a magneto-optical disk) as a recording medium, such as a Compact Disk (CD), a Mini-Disk (MD) and a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD).
Optical disks may be divided into those of a read-only type as known as a CD, a CD-ROM and a DVD-ROM and those of a type on which user data is writable as known as an MD, an MO, a CD-R, a CD-RW, a DVD-R, DVD-RW, a DVD+RW and a DVD-RAM. In the writable type, data is writable by using magneto-optical recording, phase change recording or dye-film change recording. The dye-film change recording may also be called write-once recording and is preferable for a data storage application since data is writable only once and is not rewritable. On the other hand, in the magneto-optical recording and phase change recording, data is rewritable and may be used for various applications such as recording contents data of music, moving images, games, application programs and so on.
Furthermore, in recent years, a high-density optical disk called Blue-Ray Disc has been developed, which has a significantly larger capacity.
Some of these types of optical disk may have a Burst Cutting Area (BCA) at a predetermined position on the disk, for example, in the innermost circumference.
Information such as a disk ID is recorded in the BCA by a recording method in which the recording layer is burnt out. The BCA is an area having barcode-like recorded data with a radial array of recorded marks, whereby a disk drive apparatus can read information in the BCA at a non-tracking state.
A technology for reading data from the BCA and seeking the BCA is disclosed in:
JP-A-10-228713 (Patent Document 1)